


Connection

by ksanta



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Famous, Kyoko and Sho are bffs, Kyoko is confident, Kyoko ships them, M/M, Ren is a tease, Sho is kind, Takarada Lory ships them, brother and sister in all but blood, but so is Sho, they work hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksanta/pseuds/ksanta
Summary: One moment is enough to change a story.How Skip Beat would go if Sho and Kyoko are each-other's best-friend and consider the other their sister/brother.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story.  
> I have had this idea for a while and finally decided to go somewhere with it.  
> Enjoy~

It is funny how a small change can have suck a big consequence on a person's existence. A human who shows just a grain more understanding and acceptance can completely change the path of another's life.  
Kyoko and Sho were just little kids when they were introduced to one another. They quickly found their new positions in the changed household and had to understand that they were not alone anymore. Sho, the future heir and only child was unsure about how to approach the girl who now shared his house. Kyoko on the other hand was very unfamiliar with family dynamics and had a lot of new people to get to know and to understand what was expected from her in this new place.  
The first couple of weeks were very awkward for the young children. Kyoko was very upset after her mother's abandonment – it was not something shocking for Kyoko, her mother was not a warm-hearted person, but it hurt her very much and caused her to get frightened to get close to people. She didn't want to get abandoned again, ever. The people her mother had left her with were not complete strangers, she had been brought here before, so she was not afraid of them. Kyoko knew they were kind people, if a little too invested in their work. But not as much as her mother – Kyoko may be 6 but she knew her mother cared only for her profession.   
While the adults were all very nice to her she had not been able to get closer to the other child in the house. Kyoko knew it was a boy her age, named Shotaro, but every time she tried to go to him and introduce herself he would run away. It is not like they never met – they shared the dinning table during breakfast, lunch and dinner.   
It was a month after Kyoko's arrival that things changed. She was trying to reach the cookie jar but couldn't reach it. The jar was very close to falling off the edge and breaking when Shotaro, who was a little bit taller, ran past her and caught it. What followed was a lot of scolding for Kyoko and a lot of tears from her. Sho finally gave her one of the cookies and told her to stop crying, because people would be scared from talking with her. That solved the mystery of why Shotaro ran every time she was close. Apparently she had been a little bit too sad in the last weeks. Kyoko promised herself she won't cry again, for something not important and the two children became friends.  
During the following years the two children grew up into confident young adults who supported each other and had a completely sibling orientated relationship.   
Shotaro was a loving brother who did not allow his fan-girls from school to bully Kyoko. He cared deeply for his sister in all but blood. He was there for her when she needed to be told she was doing something stupid and not thinking, or when she was sad. She was his best friend and his confidant – the two shared everything with each other.   
When he understood his mother's plans about Kyoko joining the family through marriage his sister was the first he went to. Instead of ignoring or acting disgusted by their parents' plan the two of them sat down and talked about their relationship.  
Sho and Kyoko shared their opinions and agreed they don't and would never see each other as anything but siblings. Then begin their battle to convince their family that they had no romantic feeling and were actually disgusted of the idea of marriage to one another.  
Kyoko was a caring sister and a good friend, but that was all she would ever be for Sho. She supported her brother and got his ego under control when his head got too big. Besides, she was too determined to follow her dream, she wouldn't be marrying soon.  
Kyoko was thirteen when she showed noticeable interest in the movie industry and acting. Everyone thought it was a phase but they were not correct – Kyoko had a passion for the art of acting and wanted to become a professional actress and build a character that she would then play. Sho supported what quickly became her goal, just like she supported him when he shared his wish to become a singer, following her proclamation about becoming an actress.  
Their minds set, the two of them did everything they could to fix their marriage problem and to show their family that they would fulfill their dreams, with or without their support.  
Sho spend every free minute practicing the guitar and the bass, and later the piano. He practiced his singing with his music teacher after hours at school.   
Kyoko's solution to her lack of training resources was to sign up for the theater club at school and to study video clips of actors at home.  
The two of them were naturals at what they had chosen and spend every free minute practicing for their future.  
Shotaro's parents finally noticed the signals and signs the children were giving them. After a couple of months observation of their hard work and interactions they finally understood.  
It was after both teenagers had reached the age of sixteen that the mother gathered the family and the two adults finally asked the teenagers about their thoughts on marriage and about their future plans.  
Kyoko and Sho were able to express their opinions on marriage between the two of them. Shotaro's parents had already prepared for such an answer and instead offered Kyoko to officially adopt her into the family, if she so wished. Touched but unwilling to part with her name and connection to the mother, who all but abandoned her, Kyoko refused politely.   
When it came to their dreams, both Sho and Kyoko made sure to share their dedication to their dreams with the adults in the room. The parents decided to leave the conversation for a later date and send the kids to prepare dinner – it was something Kyoko and Sho had begin doing sometimes, for fun, and as a preparation in case their parents were not agreeable and the two teenagers had to run away.  
After many months of observation Shotaro's parents came to a solution and presented it to the kids.   
This is how two seventeen year olds moved to Tokyo to live with the patriarch's close friends – an elderly couple who owned a small, but succesfull, restaurant. They were transfered to a new school, their food payed for by their parents. They were given the chance and did not hesitate, despite the nervousness from such a big change.

While not at school or helping in the restaurant of the people who accepted them the two teenagers were going around the city's agencies and trying for every audition they could. At the begging they were rejected, most of the time before they could even show their talent, simply because "their looks did not fit the characters" or they were "too young". Like there was anyone too young for showbiz.   
While they had money for food and a place to stay they did not have enough for much more. It was part of the deal their parents made with them – they had a couple of years to make a steady working career, but except for very dire situations the two of them were on their own. Their parents warned them it would be difficult and that they will have to survive and become great.  
Two months after moving to the big city the two of them started searching for part time jobs, succeeding soon enough. Unfortunately, that decreased their free time by a lot – between school, working and helping in the restaurant they did not have many opportunities to go to auditions or to practice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the sixth month that they had been in Tokyo. Both siblings were dead-tired and had put the auditioning on a time-out. Kyoko was on her way to work when she saw the poster for auditions. She grabbed it from the bus stop's glass and continued on her way. It was good that the two of them worked in the same fast food restaurant, and rarely took the same shifts – Kyoko would be able to cover for Sho at work, since the audition was during his shift.  
She entered their home and after greeting the clients and their current guardians, she went towards the second floor. It was already dark outside, but she knew the house well enough to move in the darkness. She entered the room she shared with Sho and found him asleep on top of his guitar, on the floor. A warm smile appeared on her face, Sho really adored music, and by the papers around him he was probably working on the lyrics of his most recent creation. Kyoko passed by him, leaving the poster on top of some of the other papers, and moved to unroll the futons. By the time she was finished with getting the room back in order and then showering it was time for dinner.   
On the call for them to get down and eat Sho finally woke up. He was disoriented but still went to hug Kyoko in greeting.  
Sho did not see the poster until they were about to go to bed and Kyoko told him to fix his mess on the floor. When the recently-died-blond picked up the paper Kyoko simply stated that she would be taking over his shift on the date and laid down to sleep.  
Shotaro would be forever grateful to his sister, three weeks later, when the results were made official he was ecstatic to find his name among the three which would get contracted. Kyoko was also beyond happy for him, as was the family they were staying with, who had become like their aunt and uncle, and their parents had sent extra money for them to go and buy themselves something nice – like new clothes.  
Soon enough Sho had no free time, he was going on rehearsals, recordings, practicals and lessons. Luckily the company paid for everything. Sho's manager was a very beautiful and gifted woman, who sadly took all his shit. It was okay that Kyoko did not take any of his shit without retaliating and getting him to blow off the ego levels.  
It took only a couple of weeks for Sho to realize he could not continue working part-time, he could not find the time during his day for a work shift. He was worried about quitting because that would mean only Kyoko would be working. She helped calm him down – they had not been spending much, their food was paid, their rooms were free and they had saved up a lot of money during their four months of part-time work. Besides she was sure Sho would get famous very soon, he was currently working on a single, the song one of her personal favourites. She knew it would bring attention to him – he was handsome, kind, had a lot of talent and was young. She told him not to worry and to go make some new hits.  
She was only happy that they had only a couple of months of school left, otherwise Sho might have decided to leave school. That was not acceptable.   
Meanwhile, Kyoko continued working part-time, going to school and practicing her acting skills. 

It wasn't long before the single was released and everyone, especially teenage girls, went crazy over both the song and the singer himself. Kyoko had these teasing smirk and "I told you so" look for a week but Sho was too happy himself to tell her anything. His agency had expected him to succeed but the level of success he was experiencing was enormous. Within a couple of weeks his single had gotten into Top 10 most viewed music videos in the year, Sho himself had gotten into Top 30 Teenage heart-throbs.   
School life had gotten somewhat difficult, and with only three months left of his schooling Sho managed to convince the principal to let him have his final exams then. Kyoko saw the opportunity and managed to also get a place for early exams. Thus they spend the next two weeks studying instead of practicing.   
A week after their exams the results were out and they had both graduated with excellent marks. Their parents were very happy for them and informed they will visit in a month or so.  
In the following month Kyoko continued working, taking a couple more shifts, not that they needed it but it wouldn't hurt them. In the meantime she continued looking for auditions held by agencies – she'd figured out that almost no one would choose her when she wasn't contracted to an agency. She was hoping to try at Sho's agency, but there audition was in three months' time. Her other option was LME who were holding auditions ten days after Sho's company.  
During the month before their parents' arrival Sho was working on his first album. It was a lot of work but he had already been working on recording some of his songs. They just had to choose which ones would be in an album. Besides recordings he went to a lot of photo shoots, as well as a couple of interviews. He was even invited as a guest to one of the teenage-oriented talk-shows. He was succeeding and happy about it. His only problem was Kyoko – he was starting to get worried for her, she was working too much, and Sho was scared she would get depressed or jealous of him. Despite his worries, he knew Kyoko was strong and would never hate him for getting in the business before her. Besides he knew she would succeed on her own terms, so he did not follow his idea to secure her an audition in his company.  
Their parents arrived, finally, and stayed for a week. They enjoyed the big city as well as the sight of their children – it had been close to eleven months, almost a year, since they had moved to Tokyo. So much had changed, they had changed as well – thy had grown up and turned int responsible young adults. Right before leaving Tokyo their parents told them how proud they were of them and told them they believed in their abilities and to never give up. Kyoko and Sho had been rather emotional for a while after.  
Sho's album was ready and released a month and a half later. The explosion in popularity that followed was bigger than before and rocketed him to the top of the charts – he was the newest celebrity. Soon after he released the videos for two of his songs and was invited to many interviews and talk-shows.   
Kyoko supported him the entire time, although she preferred to hide. She was about to be famous but not because of Sho. Her brother understood her reasoning and they agreed to hide their relationship until they were both famous. It would be funny, then, when everyone went crazy over the news.  
It was a little difficult for Sho to hide where he lived, luckily the clients of the restaurant kept quiet, and none of their classmates knew where the two lived.  
It would not last much longer, soon Sho would have to move to another place, Kyoko was determined to move with him. They had both just turned eighteen some time ago so they had no troubles with living alone.  
Soon it was time for the audition in Sho's agency. Kyoko made sure to be free from work on that day, she put on her best dress and the little make-up she had allowed herself to buy.  
That was one of the worst days in her life – the judges were very unpleasant people who told her she did not have the looks for an actress, that she was only middle class. They also insulted her acting skills, something she did not agree with, but she had been unable to prove her skill with the stupid audition they had organized. That afternoon she left the agency head held high – she knew she was a good actress and truthfully did not think the company would be good for her, judging by the audition which was very poorly made.  
Sho was mad on her behalf. He did not tell anyone at work the reason for his mood, he hadn't told them his sister would be auditioning and didn't plan to. It was soon after that he looked at his contract and saw that it was a one-year contract – probably a precaution in case he did not succeed in that one year. That meant he had around five months more with this agency, then he was moving. He told his decision to Kyoko and she agreed with him, she taught the agency did not deserve Sho's talent.  
Sho decided to make sure Kyoko got into LME so he took his bank cards and dragged Kyoko shopping. He told her no hold-backs – Sho had a lot of money, and they had a lot of savings. They managed to agree to spend Sho's money and leave the savings for possible dark days. Done with that the two went on a shopping spree. The first place they went to was a hair salon. Kyoko's hair originally was a very dark brown color and reached the bottom part of her back. In the hair salon it was styled resulting in her hair still being long but cut into layers and dyed in strawberry blonde, meanwhile her nails were fixed and painted in very light purple. Sho had his blond hair refreshed and dyed one lock of hair from his front right side into Kyoko's new hair color. Before leaving Sho bought a black colored wig with the same length as his own hair and put it on – they had been lucky that no one recognized him but it would not last if not for the measures he took.  
After the hair salon the two siblings entered a couple of clothes shops, leaving each one with full bags. Following were a shoe shop, a jewelry shop, in which they spend almost as much as on the clothes – it was not expensive, they just bought a lot. Finally they went into a shop selling all types of make-up and other beauty products. Kyoko bought a large assortment and couldn't wait to try them at home.

A week later Kyoko was entering LME in order to attend the audition. She was directed to the waiting/preparation room where all other participants were waiting. Kyoko was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white tang-top and a black leather jacket. She had putted black high heel boots on, which reached her ankles. Her make up was light, simply bringing out her features, her hair stayed put down with her sunglasses on top of her head. She believed she looked good since a lot of the other participants glared at her.  
She sat down on one of the chairs which lined the walls of the big room, pulled her phone out of her small black purse and opened the chat with Sho.  
"I'm in the preparation room."  
A message appeared instantly, Kyoko giggled to herself when she thought of him waiting for her text. She wondered if her brother was pacing with nerves.  
"Good luck, sis. You've got this."  
"Thanks, Sho. I will call you after."  
With that she put her phone back in her bag, on silent mode, just in time to witness a commotion in the very middle of the room. A small child, around ten years old was crying, she was hold by her hand by an alder women, perhaps around Kyoko's age. The older girl was screaming about the child and what she was doing here, calling for the mother to get her daughter.  
Taking pity on the child who had to listen to the screams from so close, Kyoko stood up and walked over, kneeling before the little girl. Everyone was watching in curiosity, as she was obviously not the mother, even the woman who had been screaming, thankfully she was too busy staring and had stopped shouting.  
Kyoko put her hands on the little girl's cheeks and pulled. The child shouted and looked at her shocked.  
"Little girl, do you believe that when a woman or a kid cries someone will automatically come to help you?"  
Kyoko had been reminded of her own self, the time she cried for anything. She did not wish to be that weak girl from before, it would be best if this little girl understood that now and grew strong in spirit.  
Before anything else could happen a man entered the room and called all participants to join them in the audition room. The little blond girl remained alone, still thinking over what that older girl had told her.  
To say Kyoko was impressed with LME's audition would be an understatement. Then again, after watching the Director's behavior and entrance she supposed this company was not only good but interesting. In no time Kyoko was on the second stage of the audition and had to perform something or show a talent of hers. She knew she was also a good singer, she had practiced and sang a lot with Shotaro. Her voice was not mesmerizing like Sho's but she had some talent. She decided to perform one of Sho's most recently released songs, one the two of them had written together, to be sang as a duet(maybe she could offer him to make an official duet once she succeeded in becoming a well-known actress).  
(The song Kyoko is singing here is "Better than I know myself" by Adam Lambert. I own nothing.)  
Kyoko sang accapela since she had not prepared any music. The judges were on their feet and clapping for her, and so were the other participants. Kyoko bowed and moved back, making space for the next person.  
The acting 'exam' was amazing. Kyoko got to actually perform and show her acting skills. She passed towards the final round. They were given a script and asked to express their thoughts on the plot. Each of the girls left did very well. The girl who had screamed during the waiting time at the preparation room, surprisingly failed. Kyoko had been watching her and had given her her respect – the girl had talent. Kyoko was as shocked as the judges when it turned out she did not have the love for acting and for doing her best in order to make the audience love her. Kyoko was kind of sad to see her go.  
She and three more girls were called out. The others were told to continue practicing and never give up, then they were kindly asked to leave.   
The director himself came to meet them and they each scheduled a meeting with him for the next day, in order to sign a contract and talk details. Kyoko thanked the judges, bowed and hurried to leave the room, pulling her phone out of the purse. Sho answered on the first ring.  
"I did it!"  
"What?! You did!"  
Her brother sounded like he was jumping around and it made Kyoko start laughing.  
"I did, I have a meeting to sign the contract tomorrow."  
"Oh my god, Kyoko! That's amazing! We have to celebrate tonight. I'll buy cake on the way home."  
"Perfect, I will see you home and tell you more."  
"Great. Later. I'm so happy for you, sis!"  
"Thank you, bro. Go back to work, see you."  
"Bye."  
Kyoko was trying to put her phone in her purse when she collided with someone. Thankfully, nothing fell and she was quick to bow and apologize.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't being careful!"  
"That's quite alright, neither was I."  
Kyoko looked up and found a man in his early twenties, a little bit taller that Sho, and very similar looking to one of her most respected actors. When she looked closely she saw it was actually him. Trying to keep calm and not make a fool out of herself Kyoko extended a hand.  
"Hello, my name is Mogami Kyoko."  
The man lifted an eyebrow at her but looked to be intrigued.  
"Tsuruga Ren." They shook hands, In that moment another, older man ran towards them.  
"Ren, there you are. The director is looking for you. Oh, hello?" He greeted Kyoko, She extended her hand and presented herself as well. The other man followed, presenting himself as Yashiro-san, Ren's manager.  
"I haven't seen you here before. Were you here for the audition?"  
"Yes, I will be signing a contract tomorrow. I'm really excited to work here."  
"I suppose we will see each other again, then. We have to go now, it was nice meeting you."  
"You too. Bye." Kyoko said to Yashiro-san. Ren was still watching her so she nodded her head in a type of respect and greeting, Tsuruga Ren answering with the same after a moment.  
After the meeting Kyoko hurried to go home and start on preparing dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> Sho/Ren will stay no matter what. But Kyoko is still free.  
> So please leave a comment with you thoughts and maybe give a suggestion about who I should pair Kyoko with.  
> Thank you and have a great day/night!


End file.
